Sister marines
A pair of Malazan sister marines served in Onearm's Host during the Genabackis Campaign. They were veterans of Blackdog Forest where they fought the Mott Irregulars.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.522 The two Marines described themselves as Hood-damned killers capable with crossbows (firing two quarrels every seventy heartbeats), dual longswords, pig-stickers, and teeth. They fought superbly in tandem.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.896 They had grown up with seven brothers who had each left the family when they were old enough, and their father had abandoned them. They wore half-visored helmets. Both highly respected Whiskeyjack and thought he would have made a better Emperor than Laseen. They believed the Empress had done her best to diminish her rival by busting him back down to Sergeant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.523-524 In Memories of Ice Onearm's Host allied with Caladan Brood's forces to fight the Pannion Domin in the Pannion War. The sisters appointed themselves protectors of Silverfox during the allied armies' march on Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.433-434 The two were drawn to their charge by the knowledge that Tattersail, their old Cadre mage, was one of the souls within Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.433 They also sometimes visited the Mhybe to keep her abreast of her estranged daughter's life, earning them Korlat's gratitude.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.516-517 When Silverfox and Kruppe quietly left the army to attend the Second Gathering of the T'lan Imass, the two marines followed. They witnessed Silverfox's refusal to free the undead warriors from their eternal Vow. The agonised howls of hundreds of reacting T'lan Ay caused one sister to swear.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.670-679 Silverfox returned in bad humour to her allies who had just lifted the Pannion Domin's Siege of Capustan. The two sisters suspected the rapidly maturing Bonecaster no longer needed their protection.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.709 They were soon proven right when Silverfox used her magic to slip their leash and disappear. The sisters returned to Whiskeyjack to whom they had apparently been reporting Silverfox's activity. They took a moment to tease Whiskeyjack's riding companion, Itkovian, before being dismissed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.753-754Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.728 They were at Whiskeyjack's side during the Siege of Coral when Kallor betrayed the alliance. The High King gravely wounded Korlat before attempting to slay Silverfox. Whiskeyjack intervened and was killed. The two outraged marines fought Kallor as one. The first went down disemboweled and beheaded. The second lost an arm before punching a pig-sticker into Kallor's stomach. As she died, the shrieking High King called for his patron, the Crippled God, to rescue him before being swept away by Warren.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.894-896 After the battle, Anomander Rake placed their bodies in sarcophaguses flanking Whiskeyjack atop the dais of the throne room of Moon's Spawn. The failing Skykeep was then sent out over the Rust Ocean where it was presumed to have crashed into the sea.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982/985-987 Notes and references de:Seesoldatinnen-Schwestern Category:Bodyguards Category:Females Category:Malazans Category:Marines